Final Destination
by Aino Bakura
Summary: Based on the movie, Final Destination. Yugi and Aino have weird dreams. The things in their dreams start happening. The escape death, but will itfollow them? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams

This is based on the movie 'Final Destination'. I'm using my own character again, cuz I just like to do that. Anyways, Read and review, I hope ya like it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own 'Final Destination'. There, I said it!!! HAPPY!!!  
  
WARNING: There could possibly be sex in this fic. POSSIBLY, there will be mention of it. Kay, You have been Warned.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' /Hakari to Yami/ //Yami to Hakari// ~Lyrics~ [Author's Notes]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Final Destination - By: Aino Bakura  
  
Chapter 1: The Dreams  
  
Yugi woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. "What the hell!" He yelled into the darkness of his room.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Aino asked groggily.  
  
"AH! Oh, I forgot you were there."  
  
"Figures..." Aino said, trying to sound hurt. "You always forget me!" She whined.  
  
"No, that's not true. I remembered you earlier..."  
  
"Oh yeah...Hehehe..." [A/N: Yes, they did.]  
  
"I had this dream about us, all of us. We were on a boat and it sank in the ocean and we all died... Well, Tea and Mai died, I woke up before anyone else did."  
  
Aino blinked. "OHMIGOSH!!! Yugi, I had the same dream!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yep. I did. Does that like mean something?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Well, go ask Yami."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes. He knows about that kind of stuff."  
  
"What time is it?" Yugi asked, while trying to find the clock in the dark.  
  
"Turn around, it's behind you." Aino said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah. 3:15am... Damn, that's early."  
  
"Well, are you gonna ask him of not?"  
  
"I dunno... I don't wanna wake him up. He might get mad."  
  
"Fine... I'll do it." Aino jumped out of the bed, and tripped over something. "Oww... hey, I found the handcuffs!" She said, standing up, holding the handcuffs.  
  
Yugi smiled and took them from her. "Kay... Go ask Yami about the dream, then come back here..."  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back." Aino said and left the room. She walked downstairs to the guest room, which was made into Yami's room.  
  
"Yaaaaamiiiii..." She called, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Wha...What?" Was the reply.  
  
"Yaaaaamiiiii!" Aino said again.  
  
"What! What the fuck do you want!?" He said, sounding angry.  
  
"I am the Angel of Death, and I've come to take your soul."  
  
"You what?" A very confused Yami asked this said 'Angel of Death'.  
  
"I said, I am the Angel of Death, and I've come to take your soul... Now, let me in."  
  
"You're a little late... I died 5,000 years ago."  
  
"Yami, just open the damn door!"  
  
"All right..." Yami opened the door, and saw Aino standing there. "Why are you here Aino? Shouldn't you be at your house?"  
  
"I slept over 'cause Yumi's at my house."  
  
"Why is Yumi at your house?" Yami asked.  
  
"Same reason why I'm here..."  
  
"Same reason...OH! So, if you're here, and Yumi's at your house, then where's Kage?"  
  
"Kage went to Malik's house... for the same reason."  
  
"Oh. So then, where's Ishizu?"  
  
"Um, Ishizu is- Hey! that's not why I'm here!"  
  
"All right. Why are you here?"  
  
"I have a question. See, I had this dream..." She told Yami about the dream that she and Yugi had. "So, what I need to know is, is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Well...Kind of."  
  
"How so?" Aino asked.  
  
"Well, you guys had Premonitions and um, that's bad."  
  
"So, we're all gonna die?'  
  
"Maybe. See, if you get on the boat, you'll die but if you don't, death will follow you, and you'll die."  
  
"Shit..."Aino sighed. "What if it it's just a dream?"  
  
"Well, you'll know that tomorrow. You have to watch for the signs." Yami explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, if ya don't mind, I wanna go back to sleep. You two already kept me up all night with your loud moaning and other noises..."  
  
"Oh, ha ha ha... You're just jealous." Aino said, walking away.  
  
"Jealous? Of what?"  
  
"Jealous 'cause you're not getting any action."  
  
Yami sighed. "That's true."  
  
"Yeah, well let me tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tea likes you." Aino smiled, and left Yami staring dumfounded at the wall.  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
"Hey Yug!"  
  
"Hi, Joey! What's up?" Yugi said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Nuttin... are you guys almost ready? We still gotta go get Ryou and Aino-"  
  
"Damnitt Yugi! Why the hell didn't you wake me up!?" Aino yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I tried to... You wouldn't get up."  
  
"Whatever. Where the hell are my clothes?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Hang for a sec, Joey." He ran up the stairs.  
  
"Um...ok." Joey said. After about 5 minutes, he got bored and went upstairs.  
  
"Hey Yug, I'm gonna go get Tristan and- WHOA!!" Joey yelled when he saw Yugi and Aino making out, and Aino wasn't very covered.  
  
"JOESPH WHEELER!" Aino yelled, and put her shirt on, as Joey walked slowly out of the room.  
  
"My black belt in Tae Quan Do..." Aino gave Joey a death glare  
  
"Wha..?" Was all Joey could say before...  
  
"HI-YA!!" Aino yelled, and kicked Joey, who fell down the stairs.  
  
"I feel so...so violated..." Aino said, as she watched Joey fall.  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Shut up! It's your fault!"  
  
"No it ain't!"  
  
"Yes, it is. You're the one who came up here!"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know..."  
  
"Forget it! We're gonna be late." Yugi said, breaking up the argument.  
  
"Ok...But it's still Joey's fault." Aino said and came downstairs. "Where's Yami?"  
  
"I'm right here." Yami came in the front door with Anutso.  
  
"Dude, are you guys ready yet?" Anutso whined.  
  
"Hi, I'm fine, how are you? God..." Aino said, tying her shoe.  
  
"OOH!!! Ya know what I did on the way over here? I was skating, and I got hella tired, but I had to keep goin', and then I saw a shortcut so I took that. And I saw a liquor store, but I didn't go there. Then, I came here! I hope that snail doesn't catch me... Hey! I want some pancakes!!!"  
  
"Pancakes?" Yugi scratched his head.  
  
"Um, Anutso how much have you had to drink?" Aino asked.  
  
"Uhh.. Enough to be drunk."  
  
"Ok. You realize that we hafta drive to the beach. If you're gonna be drunk, then you hafta ride in the trunk."  
  
"Wait...What?" Anutso said, looking very confused.  
  
"Never mind. C'mon, let's go to my house." Aino said, and the five of them started on their way to Aino's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aino: Whoop Whoop!! Chapter 1 is finished!!!  
  
Anutso: Cool. So, now what?  
  
Aino: Now, we wait for the great reviews to review.  
  
Anutso: And then what?  
  
Aino: *sigh* Isn't it obvious?  
  
Anutso: Um, not really.  
  
Aino: *smacks forehead* Then, we update...  
  
Anutso: OH!!! Ok, I get it now!  
  
Aino: -_-;; Yea.. Anyways, please review!! Next Chapter will be up soon! PEACE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Signs

Aino: Ok. I know it's been a long time, but I finally finished Chapter 2!  
  
Seto: It took long cause she's so damn lazy...  
  
Aino: I'm not lazy!! I'm just busy.  
  
Joey: Doing what?  
  
Aino: What? Where the hell did you come from?  
  
Joey: *blank stare* I dunno.  
  
Aino: Whatever... I guess since you're here, you can do the Disclaimer.  
  
Joey: Um, ok. Aino doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Final Destination, or Linkin Park.  
  
Aino: Good Joey, here's a treat! *gives Joey a cookie*  
  
Joey: YAY!  
  
Seto: -_-;; I always knew he was a dog...  
  
Aino: Enough of this... Time for the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Final Destination - By: Aino Bakura  
  
Chapter 2: Signs  
  
"C'mon Yumi!" Ryou yelled at the bathroom door.  
  
"Hang on! I'm fixing my hair!"  
  
"What can you possibly be doing to it to take so long?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand... You're a guy." Yumi came out with her hair done like Devi's (From Johnny the Homicidal Maniac).  
  
"You look pretty..." Ryou said, getting all shy.  
  
"Thanks." Yumi said, just as Malik came running up the stairs.  
  
"HEY!!" Malik yelled "I'M HERE!!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kage said from behind him "You're so loud!"  
  
"Yeah, well, so are you... No wonder Ishizu left...  
  
"Hey! Shut up! Don't make me tell everyone about-"  
  
"OK!" Malik covered her mouth "That will be enough."  
  
Aino came in the front door, followed by Yugi, Yami, Anutso, and Joey.  
  
"Yo! Are you guys still here?" She yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura came in the room wearing all leather, kinda like Yami's, only it made him look like a slut.  
  
"Oh my... Bakura, you look like a prostute!"  
  
"What?" Bakura looked at himself "I think I look sexy."  
  
"Dude Bakura! We don't know you anymore!" Anutso said.  
  
"Ok, ok... I'll take it off..." Bakura sighed, and went to change.  
  
Ryou and Yumi came downstairs. "Where the hell are my keys?" Ryou asked nobody in particular, and stared to look for his car keys.  
  
Aino sighed. "Did you check your pocket?"  
  
"No, I would know if they were there."  
  
"Yeah, but that's where they we're last time...and the time before..."  
  
"OK!" Ryou put his hand in his pocket, and guess what he found? Yep, his car keys! "Figures..." He said.  
  
"Ryou! Can I drive?" Aino asked excitedly.  
  
"Aino, you don't know how to drive..."  
  
"Will you teach me!?"  
  
"Not right now, ok... C'mon, we we're supposed to meat everyone like a half an hour ago."  
  
"Ryou, I hafta tell you something..."  
  
"Not now ok..."  
  
"But it's important... Ryou..."  
  
"What!" Ryou yelled at Aino.  
  
Aino gasped. "Ryou, you're really scary when you yell."  
  
"Sorry. Tell me later, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok...Now, can we leave?" Malik whined.  
  
"Patients is a virtue..." Kage mumbled.  
  
"You weren't very patient last night..."  
  
"What did you just say?" Kage asked, making a fist.  
  
"*Gulp* Nothing."  
  
"Good. That's what I thought."  
  
"Kage, you're really scary too..." Aino said.  
  
"Shut up Aino!"  
  
"Shutting up...Actually, you're only scary when you're mad, and Ryou's scary when he yells, and-"  
  
"Aino..."  
  
"Yes Kage?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ok...sorry."  
  
"Alright," Ryou got in the car "is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone said at the same time. They drove away to the beach.  
  
~* At the Beach*~  
  
Tea, Tristan, Mizuno, Mai, and Seto were waiting for their friends to show up.  
  
"They were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago." Tristan said, looking at his watch.  
  
"They'll be here." Tea said "Just chill."  
  
Mizuno and Mai came over to them. "Hey! Look what I found!" Mizuno said excitedly holding up a seashell.  
  
"Ohh! It's pretty!" Tea said, staring at it.  
  
"Isn't it? There's a lot down by the water." Mizuno pointed towards the water.  
  
"Well duh." Mai said "We're on a beach." She sat down on her towel.  
  
~*Back in the car*~  
  
"Are we there yet!?" Bakura whined.  
  
"No." Ryou said.  
  
"I'm bored..." Aino looked out the window "Can I braid someone's hair?"  
  
"Not me," Yumi said "It took me an hour to do my hair this morning."  
  
"Kay. How bout you, Kage?"  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Ok... I guess that's a no... Hey Yugi, come over here."  
  
"I don't want you to braid-"  
  
"Just get over here."  
  
"Kay..." Yugi moved over to where Aino was sitting. She started messing with Yugi's hair.  
  
"Yo! Can we turn on the radio? I'm bored!" Anutso yelled.  
  
"OK!" Aino yelled back "You don't hafta yell!" She turned the radio on, and 'Pushing Me Away' by Linkin Park was playing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've lied to you  
  
The same way that I always do  
  
This is the last smile  
  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
  
(Every thing falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down) The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
(Everything has to end; you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa, this is my favorite song!" Ryou said excitedly. Everyone looked at him funny.  
  
"What? Can't I be a rocker?"  
  
Aino blinked. "Ryou-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Ryou started singing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've tried  
  
Like you  
  
To do everything you wanted to  
  
This is  
  
The last time  
  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
(Every thing falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
(Everything has to end; you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit Ryou! You killed it!" Anutso whined, and Yumi clubbed him. "Ow...Ok, I'm shutting up."  
  
"How did I kill it?" Ryou asked.  
  
"It's just weird. You don't seem like someone who's into like gothic stuff...Ya know?" Malik said.  
  
"Ah... Well, there's a lot of stuff you guys don't know about me." Ryou smirked, and everyone else just stared at him.  
  
"No. I know everything about you." Aino smiled.  
  
"That may be true." Ryou said "But, they don't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're all out of time  
  
This is how we find how it all unwinds  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
We're all out of time  
  
This is how we find how it all unwinds  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Pushes me away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura blinked "Now that's just weird."  
  
"What's weird, yami?" Ryou asked.  
  
"She knows _everything_ about you..."  
  
"Oh God!" Aino sighed "You wouldn't understand... it's one of those weird twin things."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"ANY CRAP!" Anutso said "Like, what's everyone's favorite band?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just wanna know."  
  
"Linkin Park." Aino and Ryou said at the same time.  
  
"AHHH!" Anutso screamed "Don't do that! It's weird!!!"  
  
"Do what?" They said, again at the same time.  
  
"That!! When you say stuff at the same time it's scary!"  
  
"Oh.." Aino said  
  
"Sorry." Ryou finished her sentence.  
  
"Don't do that either... Finish each other's sentences..." Anutso blinked "Wait... why doesn't Kage do that 'twin thing'?"  
  
"Because," Kage said "I'm their half-sister."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"So," Malik asked Kage, who was sitting on his lap [A/N: Small car, just go with it.] "What's your favorite band?"  
  
"Hmm..? Oh, um... I dunno..." Kage answered, and Malik got, how should I say this...'excited'.  
  
"Uh...Kage, I think-"  
  
"What... Oh my God! You pervert!" Kage gasped, and fell of him.  
  
"What! It's not my fault!"  
  
"Oh, then whose fault is it!?"  
  
"Look, if you were a guy, you'd understand."  
  
Kage sighed. "Is that like the excuse all guys use for everything?"  
  
"Well, yes and no." Aino said.  
  
"And how the hell do you know?" Kage looked at her funny.  
  
"Well, it's like this, yes they say that for everything, and no, it's not an excuse, because if you were a guy you would understand...Holy crap! That's exactly what I said in my dream!"  
  
"What?" Everyone but Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember that! Wait, and the song! That's the song that was playing! Oh my God! YAMI!!!! It's happening!!!" Yugi was just about having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Joey asked, looking very confused.  
  
"It was a premonition." Yugi said "Man, we're all gonna die!"  
  
"Look chill!" Yami said "Tell them exactly what happened it that dream, and we'll try to figure this out."  
  
Yugi and Aino told everyone about their dreams.  
  
"And now," Aino sighed "It's all coming true."  
  
"But, in your dream, only Tea and Mai died?" Joey asked  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said "So maybe we're fine. Maybe it's just them."  
  
"Maybe... But we'd better watch ourselves." Yami said.  
  
"Ok..." Ryou sighed "We're here."  
  
They all got out of the car and Tristan ran up to them. "Yo! You guys are like late!!!"  
  
"Chill out Tristan." Yugi said. "We have to tell you guys something."  
  
"Ok. What?"  
  
"Not just you, we need to tell all of you."  
  
"Ok, well, everyone's over there." He pointed to Tea, Mai and Mizuno. "Seto, well, I dunno where he went."  
  
"Whatever. C'mon, we need to tell Tea and Mai." Yami said and the walked over to them. Seto showed up a few minutes later, and the told them about the dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aino: And that's Chapter 2! I know it took awhile, and I'm sorry! PLEZ DON'T KILL ME!!  
  
Mokuba: They can't kill you... I f they do then they don't get to know what happens.  
  
Aino: Wow, you're pretty smart.  
  
Mokuba: I know... And I'm not even in this story! grr...  
  
Aino: You will be later! Relax!  
  
Mokuba: Oh I am! YAY! ^_^  
  
Aino: Yes. Now, all my lovely readers, plz review! The next chapter will be soon! See ya later! 


End file.
